youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Tigress
Artemis is the protégé of Green Arrow, and the sixth member of Young Justice. She and Green Arrow both claim that she is Green Arrow's neice, although Red Arrow revealed that this is a lie. Although her background is unknown, she appears to have some familiarity with the League of Shadows, particularly the assassin Cheshire. Characteristics Artemis is a Weisman, Greg (2011-01-13). Ask Greg question #12838. Retrieved 2011-01-14. teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a green mask, green top and green pants. She carries a quiver along her back with a bow and arrows. She is rather confident in her ablilities. Even when she was treated as something like an outsider by the team, she performed well on their mission. It seems that she is also flirtatious. On her first mission, she made a forward comment about Superboy, even though she was well aware that everyone else could hear her thoughts at the time. Later, Miss Martian berated her for embarrassing him. Artemis is a tough girl, and challenges everyone. When questioned about this, she answered, "Where I come from, that's how you survive." History While combating the robotic villain Amazo at a Gotham City High School, Robin, Superboy and Kid Flash were aided by a mysterious archer, who distracted the robot. Later, Robin accused the Justice League, and Green Arrow in particular of "babysitting" the group. However, Green Arrow showed that the shape of his arrowheads do not match those Robin found, indicating a different archer was involved. The team assumed it to be Speedy, though in fact it was Artemis (as later determined by Robin). Artemis was brought to the Cave at Mount Justice by Green Arrow and Batman to be the sixth member of Young Justice. She did not make a good first impression on Kid Flash, who repeatedly asked who she was, and who subsequently blamed her for taking Red Arrow's position on the team (despite Red Arrow having already decided not to join up). Her first mission as part of the team was protecting Serling Roquette from assassins sent by the League of Shadows, most notably Cheshire. Although she had an opportunity to capture Cheshire, Cheshire threatened to reveal Artemis' secrets to her teammates, and Artemis let her go. When Artemis saw Cheshire's face without the mask, she recognized her. It seems that they have a connection. Powers and abilities Artemis has no superhuman abilitiesWeisman, Greg (2010-10-29). Ask Greg question #12630. Retrieved 2010-12-9.Weisman, Greg (2010-12-3). Ask Greg question #12734. Retrieved 2010-12-9., but she is a martial artist and has a high skill level with a compound bow. Equipment Like her mentor, Green Arrow, Artemis uses a bow and arrows in combat. Her bow is a compound bow (unlike Green Arrow and Red Arrow, who use recurve bows). Her arrowheads are also differently shaped to those of Green Arrow - Artemis' are smoother and have no barbs, while Green Arrow's are more jagged and have two. Like Green Arrow and Red Arrow, she presumably has various trick arrows that she can use. The only type that has been shown so far is an arrow that can explode shortly after striking a target. Production background Artemis was the first character revealed to have been cast in the show when voice actress Stephanie Lemelin announced on her blog in February 2010 that she had been cast in the series Young Justice League as the character Arrowette, one of Green Arrow's sidekicks from DC Comics, but the post was soon after taken down.Parkin, JK (2010-2-2). "Is Warner Bros. working on a Young Justice cartoon?". Robot 6, Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2010-12-9.Marnell, Blair (2010-2-3). "'Young Justice League' Animated Series In The Works?". MTV Splash Page. Retrieved 2010-12-9. When Warner Brothers. officially announced the series (as Young Justice) in April, it was revealed that the character was actually a different character called Artemis.Harvey, James (2010-4-21). ""Young Justice" Animated Series Officially Announced at Cartoon Network 2010 Upfronts". The World's Finest. Retrieved 2010-12-9. Greg Weisman has since explained that Artemis and Arrowette (Cissie King) are two different characters, and that Arrowette does exist in the Young Justice universe. Furthermore, he said: :"Artemis is also not Speedy (Mia) or Wonder Girl (any of them) or an Amazon (at all) or from Apokolips (period). But she is an existing DC Comics character. We did NOT create her."Weisman, Greg (2010-7-30). Ask Greg question #12350. Retrieved 2010-12-9. In late December 2010, over a month before Artemis' first appearance, Cartoon Network produced bio cards for all Young Justice members on their Young Justice website. The bio card for Artemis listed her secret identity as "Classified" but called her the neice of Green Arrow.Gross, Ed (2010-12-26). "Young Justice: Illustrated Character Bios". SuperHero Tooniverse. Retrieved 2011-02-12. In Artemis' first appearance, the episode "Infiltrator" on 11 February 2011, it was revealed that Artemis is not really Green Arrow's neice, but that this is a cover story she tells to the rest of the Young Justice team. Relationships Green Arrow Artemis is Green Arrow's new protégé, following Red Arrow's decision to go solo. Despite her short time apparently working with Green Arrow, he seems to feel that Artemis is ready to work as a member of the Young Justice team. She and Green Arrow both claim that she is Green Arrow's neice, although this is in fact a lie. Red Arrow Artemis replaced Red Arrow (aka Speedy) as Green Arrow's protégé. On their first meeting, Red Arrow derisively asked Green Arrow whether she could even use the bow, and she responded directly "Yes, she can." Red Arrow immediately knew that Artemis was not Green Arrow's neice, as she and Green Arrow claimed, and later confronted her about this. He said that he would not reveal her secret, since he assumed Green Arrow and Batman had a reason for the lie, but he threatened her not to hurt his friends. Kid Flash Kid Flash and Artemis did not get along when they first met. She was amused by his clumsy behaviour (he arrived at Mount Justice in swimwear and immediately tripped over) and sarcastically asked what his powers were. Kid Flash was annoyed by the way she joined the team despite his never having heard of her, then angry when he perceived that she was taking Red Arrow's place. During their first mission, they frequently argued about trivial matters, and Kid Flash repeatedly upbraided her for perceived failings, often unfairly. In the end, when Aqualad acknowledged that they had succeeded in their mission largely due to her help, Kid Flash grudgingly welcomed Artemis to the team. Miss Martian The two don't seem to get along in the beginning because of Artemis indicating interest in Superboy. Still, Miss Martian is the first to stand up for Artemis, when Kid Flash accusses her of failing at guard duty during their first mission, and later welcomes Artemis warmly to the team afterwards, stating that she always wanted a sister when one Mars. However, there still is some tension between the two girls, as demonstrated in Denial, where each of them attempts to push the other on Aqualad and Kid Flash, in the hopes that it would leave the other available to persue something with Superboy. Still, this is done in a playful manner. Superboy Artemis seems to have an attraction for Superboy. She had an appreciative thought about his appearance while on her first mission with Young Justice, well aware that she was connected to Superboy and all other members of the team through Miss Martian's telepathy. Cheshire Although Artemis did not initially recognise Cheshire while she was wearing her mask. However, when Artemis saw Cheshire's face, Artemis recognised her immediately. Furthermore, Cheshire appears to know a lot about Artemis as well. She blackmailed Artemis into letting her go by threatening to reveal Artemis' history to Young Justice if she was taken in. Appearances Trivia *Artemis is the sixth member of Young Justice, also making her the second female member of the group. *Red Arrow, Green Arrow, and Batman all seem to be aware of Artemis' true origins, a fact that has not been shared with the rest of the team. *Artemis is the only character who's identity has not been revealed on the show or by the production staff. References Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Young Justice